Why me
by Khyurifan
Summary: Kairi is a lesbian from destiny Islands who's worried about fitting in at the Twilight Academy for Girls. but she'll fit in a lot better than expected. T in early chapters, M later on.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kairi. I am sixteen, my hair is red, my eyes blue, my skin pale.

I am a lesbian. I'm not ashamed of it.

But although I am a lesbian, the idea of an all girls' boarding school scared the shit out of me. I would never fit in. Most likely, there was no one else like me at the Twilight Academy. Oh joy.

" Kairi, time to go to the airport!" " Oh kill me." I muttered under my breath, leaving my much-loved room and getting into the car outside.

As we drove to the airport, I stared glumly out the window at the beach. The small town. The green grass and tall palm trees.

Why did this damn school have to be able to take one last girl? Why did my mom insist that I attend her old school??!!

_Damnit._

I got onto my plane. The stewardess came by. She was wearing too much make-up. Her dress was too low cut. Her voice was too nasaly.

Yes, I'm hard to please. I sent her away without a nice comment. Oh well. She'll get over it. Probably wanted to go fuck one of the waiters in a bathroom anyways.

The girl sitting in the seat next to me is another one of those girls. Only her make-up is impeccable. Her hair perfectly styled. Her skirt just short enough to be sexy, but not too short to be slutty. She turned to me. " Hi, I'm Olette." she said. " Kairi." I muttered. We didn't bother to shake hands. I noticed her arms were covered in jelly bracelets. " Why do you have so many?" I asked curiously. She giggled. " Kairi, you've never heard of the sex bracelets?" she asked. I shook my head.

She spent ten minutes explaining the bracelets and what you had to do for each color, then gave me a bunch of them.

Olette ran her hand through her brown hair. " Kairi, I have a bit of a personal question." " Ok." " What's your orientation?" she asked. I blushed. " Don't tell anyone, I'm a lez." Her jaw dropped. " Me too!" she whispered. I smiled. Olette was pretty. " I like you." she said. I grinned wider.

As the plane landed, she said, " Too bad we might not see each other again. I'm off to the Twilight Academy for Girls." " Me too!" I shouted. " Yay!" we hugged.

This was starting to look better.

We got to the school and were assigned different dorms. They were only three dorms apart, but that was enough to upset her. " I'll see you at dinner." she promised. I nodded, and we kissed each other's cheeks before going into our dorms.

My room mate looked up. Her blonde hair was slightly curled, and her blue eyes were framed by dark make-up." Hey." she said vivaciously. " Hey. I'm Kairi." " Namine." she said, looking un interested. I set my stuff down on the empty bed. " Lez, right?" she said. I stiffened. " Sorry hun, it's kinda obvious." she said. " Whatev." I muttered. " Well, you aren't alone. I am too. And so are most of the chicks I hang with." Namine said, digging through her bag. I glanced at her again. She was really, really, _really_ beautiful. Her hair fell down past her shoulders. Her eyes were big, but not creepy. Her body was shaped perfectly, curvy but slender. I also noticed she had extremely good taste in clothes. My skinny jeans and large shirt made me blush. I looked like shit compared to her.

I could really like her. But at the same time, I didn't want awkwardness with my room mate. And Olette was just fine.

" Dinner starts in five. I'll show you where." she said, walking out the door. I followed her, and Olette was outside the door. I grabbed her hand. I thought I saw Namine roll her eyes at Olette. But maybe not. Olette squeezed my hand, looking nervous. " Kairi, this school is _huge!_ And my room-mate, Larxene, scares me." I giggled. I tunred, seeing the girl Olette pointed to. She was tall. Her eyes were green, her hair blonde. She was wearing black shorts and a red halter. Her make-up was darker than Namine's. She had four piercings in each ear. " Holy shit." I whispered. " yeah, no kidding." Olette whispered back.

This was _really _going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter. I made this one slightly longer, and yeah. Kairi has an odd dream, meets some of Namine's friends, and plans a party. **

**And you get a little sight of how Namine thinks. **

**Enjoy!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Day 2 in Twilight Academy for Girls.

Uneventful. I went to class, did my work, paid attention.

Ate lunch. Hung out with Olette. Earned a few approving stares.

_There are a ton more lesbians here than I would've guessed._

Day 3.

Also uneventful. Class, lunch, class, dinner, free time, sleep.

After a week of uneventful days, I decided things needed to be changed a bit. So I began to plan a party for the next day, which was Saturday.

" A party, hm?" Namine said, sprawled across her bed. " Yeah, a party. Things here are boring." I replied. Namine rolled her beautiful blue eyes at me. " Doll, we need more time to plan a party. We'll have to hold it next Friday night." My jaw dropped. _A whole week?_ " Why? My parties in Destiny Islands never took that long to plan." Namine smiled. "Then you're parties weren't parties, doll." she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She then continued to paint her nails, ignoring me.

I went outside to meet Olette, which is where she waited for me each night. We did our custom kiss on the cheek before sitting down and talking.

Olette was a great listener. She always knew what to say.

And she was _pumped_ for the party.

As I laid down that night in bed, I began to wonder: what would it be like had I met Namine before Olette? Would Olette be the one ignoring me, while Namine was the one I kissed on the cheek and held hands with?

Who knows?

I drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of Namine.

_~The blonde smiled sweetly, sitting by the red-head. The red-head smiled back, but the blonde's expression quickly changed into a menacing scowl. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. But still, the red-head wasn't scared, somehow she knew Namine would never hurt her. Namine's expression turned soft again. " I'm sorry, Kairi..you don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, actually..." The red-head jumped up. " But I love you, Nami. I'm not letting you go!" Then she kissed the blonde passionately. The blonde responded passionately, and their bodies became intertwined....they were complete, because they loved each other.....~_

I woke with a start. " What the hell?" I muttered to myself. _I don't love Namine. I know I don't..I'm not even attracted to her. Olette is enough for me._I told myself firmly. The dream meant nothing. Not to nme. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was too early in the morning to be awake. And I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When Namine woke me a few hours later, I quickly used the shower and got dressed. We left the Academy a little bit later, and Namine lead the way to the train station. " Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with her quick walk. " Main Street, that's where all the shops are." she replied. We got on a train. Namine pulled out her phone and began texting someone. The train stopped and we got off. Namine stuck the phone back into her jeans pocket. " This way, Kairi." I gulped down the excitement that ran through me when she said my name. " My friend is buying. He's over here, doll."

We met up with two guys. One was obviously in his early twenties. His hair was red, and crazily spikey. His eyes were green, and he had these cool diamond like tattoos under his eyes. He was tall and lanky. The other was maybe two years older than us, with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. " Roxas, Axel, this is Kairi." " Your girlfriend?" Axel asked. " No." we both said quickly. Roxas laughed. " Could've fooled me." e said. " Well, you two buying our party needs or what?" " Sure, sure." Axel said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Roxas' hand. _Oh, so they were gay. That made sense. Namine wouldn't hang with straight guys, they'd try to go out with her. _

Namine pulled me out of my thoughts by saying, " Doll, hope you're ready for a _real_ party." I grinned. I liked her calling me doll. And this party would be fun.

Axel and Roxas bought us three 24 packs of Bud Light. Namine thanked them and invited them swiftly, before pulling me by the hand and taking me back to the Academy. " Doll, we need a place to hold this party...Oh, I'll call the boys, maybe they'll let us use their house." " Axel and Roxas?" I asked. Namine shook her head. " Nope, Riku and Sora. They own Twilight Manor. What better place to have a party?!" " Are they gay too?" I asked curiously. Namine chuckled. " They're bi. But as of right now, they're dating, but it's an open relationship. They have an odd relationship in my opinion. Sora really should talk Riku into just them." she muttered, before receiving a text. " We're good on location. Now time for invites."

Over the next few days, Namine invited almost everyone from school. Larxene is the Mayor's daughter, so she had him excuse all the people coming for a night out.

Friday arrived quickly. That day, as soon as class was over, Namine and I made a mad dash for our room. As soon as we were in, I peeled my clothes off and hopped in the shower, while Namine took all the stuff over to the manor. When she got back, I was already dressed and was doing my make-up and hair.

Namine met me in the hall, and my jaw dropped. Her blonde hair was crimped to perfection. Her blue eyes were framed in green make-up, and she was wearing a green minidress. I was astonished. She looked like a goddess.

**Namine's Pont of View.**

Kairi was looking at me like I was breathtaking or something. Although I thought _she_ looked great. She curled her red hair and piled it on her head with little ringlets. Her blue eyes, so like my own, were surrounded perfectly with brown eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and mascara. Her short black skirt went perfectly with her belly-baring pink halter. _Jesus._ I'll have to keep an eye on everyone checking her out.

I wish I could tell Kairi that I think I'm in love with her. But I've always had a problem with relationships.

Don't get me wrong, I love them. Until they get serious. Then I bail. And I thought maybe if Kairi was mine, it would be different.

But she seemed to have a thing for Olette. Which I didn't understand. I didn't like Olette being where I so rightfully _deserved_ to be. But whatev. I'd just ruin the relationship with her too.

Which is why I won't try. I smiled brightly.

**Kairi's Point of View.**

Namine smiled at me. I walked forward and linked my arm through hers. " Ready to go?" I asked. " We do have to be there before everyone else. Let's go, doll." she replied.

This would be one hell of a party.

**And there's that chapter. Chpt. 3 might be up soon...I've been kinda busy lately. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, a big thanks to anyone and everyone who reads this, and special thanks to **suicidal-seme **being the first to review and telling me that it was good. ( I also love Namine in this, suicidal-seme.)**

**On with this chapter....and I hope to see more views and especially reviews!!!**

I met Sora and Riku, and it was almost impossible not to love them. Riku was tall with very long silver hair and aqua colored eyes. Sora was slightly shorter with spikey brown hair and blue eyes. _Jeez, everyone seems to have blue eyes here._ I thought to myself. Namine pulled me by the hand through the manor before everyone arrived. " Doll, you're the hostess. If you don't know where everything is, then you're not very good, and that'll ruin your image."

About halfway through her lecture, my phone buzzed. I excused myself and answered it. " Kairi, I'm so sick! I won't be able to come, I'm sorry!" " Olette, it's fine. Just get some sleep." I hung up. " Olette isn't able to come." I told Namine.

_Was it just me, or did her eyes light up?_

I pretended I didn't notice. But while I was wondering if Namine was interested, I wasn't paying attention to the swarm that came in.

Then the party began. People started dancing and drinking. Namine came over and stood by me at the table where small shot glasses were. " Doll, you're not drinking?" " I've never drank." I informed her. Her jaw dropped. " Well, there's always a first time for everything."  
she said, holding a glass out to me. " But-" I protested, only to have her press her index finger against my lips. " Doll, when life hands you alcohol, you drink like hell." I smiled. That was an odd way to put it. But I did take the glass from her and take a drink.

Five drinks later, and I was on the dance floor with Namine. We were swaying and twisting and just all around moving. People aropund us stopped to watch, and Namine whispered, " Let's give them a show, doll." I nodded, giggling. Namine took my hands in hers and we began the tangom although I don't quite know why. Then she pressed her body to mine and tilted her upper body back. " Whoa!" everyone said.

I grinned impishly and began dancing, um, how shall I say...._slutty?_ Pretty soon the dance floor was crowded again and everyone was dancing drunkenly. Bodies were everywhere, and everyone was shouting or singing along.

**a Few hours later:**

Namine and I began cleaning up with Sora and Riku, as everyone cleared out. " You guys just wanna stay here?" Riku asked, pushing his silver hair out of his eyes. " Sure! Yeah, we'd like, _love_ to, like, isn't that right doll?" Namine said, sounding slurred. I nodded, not thinking I could talk. " We'll just go upstairs, ok? We'll take the room with the bunks." Namine said, leading me up. " Why is it cold?" I muttered. Namine smiled at me. " I guess i just is, doll." she slurred. I smiled slightly.

**Namine's Point of View:**

I settled Kairi on the beanbag chair and began pulling the sheets back on the bottom bed. I was going to make sure she slept fine. Then arms wrapped around my waist, and her voice was in my ear. " You know, I'm tired." she said. I smiled. I wasn't drunk. Drinks usually did not effect me.

But as I laid Kairi down, she suddenly said, " Namine, I-I want you to kiss me." I was slightly surprised. " Kairi, you're drunk. I'm not going to." I said firmly, which took all the self control I had. " Please?" she asked. I sighed. I so badly wanted to. So I leaned down and kissed her lips.

It was so sudden. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and secured me there. The kiss got more passionate, and she pulled me down on top of her. I gasped. Not only did it freak me out, but I was swarmed with the heat of desire. I've never thought it was possible to want to be with someone like this so badly before.

It took all the will power I had to end the kiss right there. I climbed on the top bunk, said good night, and fell asleep. I still couldn't help but dream of Kairi, even though I knew what I felt couldn't go _anywhere, nowhere._

**Kairi's Point of View:**

It seemed weird to wake up in some strange bed after two weeks of the Academy beds. I opened my eyes and felt a massive hangover coming on. _Also, that kiss with Namine was on my mind..._ I gasped and sat straight up. I kissed Namine?! What the hell?? I'm with Olette!!!

Then I remembered, technically, Olette and I had never made it official. But that didn't make me feel any better about the situation. I noticed Namine on the bean bag chair, texting someone on her phone again. She' already showered and changed into some clothes. _God, she even made boys clothes look hot..._ I shook my head firmly and made a mental note to not let my thoughts wander anymore. " Morning." she mumbled. " Good morning. Look, that kiss--it was nothing." Namine frowned slightly, her forehead creased. She smiled slightly, looking awkward. " Right. Effects of being drunk,I understand. No big." she said, then she left the room.

That made me feel bad. Why couldn't I just tell Olette I didn't love her, and that I wanted to be with Namine? Then I thought about it for a while.

After about an hour of thinking while I showered and changed, I came to a decision. I knew what I would do. And I'd do it soon as we got back to the school.

We crashed onto our floor once back at the school. Then I hopped up. " Be right back, Namine." I said, before heading to the garden. Sure enough, Olette was there.

I was all prepped to tell her that I loved and wanted Namine. She turned to me with a smile, like I brightened up her whole day. " Olette, I need to talk to you about something." I said. We sat on the bench, and Olette wrapped her fingers through mine. I stared into those bright green eyes. " Olette, I think that-" but her expression stopped me.

It was the look of someone completely, totally in love. And it was aimed at me. I almost cried. I didn't want to hurt Olette. Really, I didn't. " Yes, Kairi?" she asked, confused by my mental argument with myself. I swallowed. " I want to take our relationship to th next level. I want to be able to say you're my girlfriend, kiss you on the lips, and tell you I love you." I said. Olette beamed and we kissed for the first time.

I wouldn't hurt her. But some part of my brain told me that she didn't kiss as well as Namine.

For the next three days, it became widely known that Olette and I were dating. Namine acted indifferent, but I wondered if she was as hurt as I was. Probably not.

Then the fourth day after we began dating, it buzzed aound the school that Namine was dating Riku.

Yeah, Riku. Sora's ex-boyfriend Riku.

" I thought Namine was a lesbian!" I heard Selphie murmur to Larxene. The tall blonde shrugged. " Maybe she's just bi. Riku's hot anyways."

I was torn inside. I was with Olette, who was great, but she wasn't Namine. Namine was with Riku, when I'd thought she loved me. Guess I was wrong.

**Namine's Point of View:**

I honestly don't know what possesed me to take up on Riku's offer. I was pissed off at Olette, upset but still loving towards Kairi, and then I decided to do something crazy.

Damn, I'm an idiot. Kairi walked into our room like she was totally lost. " You okay, doll?" I asked. _She was my doll, my little porcelain doll. She could break so easily, but if I was around...maybe my pale doll won't...._

I liked calling Kairi doll. Yes she did look like one of those old fashioned porcelain dolls. But at the same time, she was so real it was unbearable.

I still remembered exactly how good of a kisser she was. How much I wanted to kiss her like that all the time!

I wonder, _could desire kill??_

**And there is chpt. 3! Drama! Kisses! and um..a lot more drama? **

**Reviews would be appreciated. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chpt. 4, which is a _lot_ longer than the others. **

**And more dramatic. :)**

**don't you love drama?**

**Kairi's Point of View:**

I gazed at Namine. " No. No problems." I lied, sitting on my bed. She crawled over to my bed and sat in front of me. " Tell me what's wrong." she commanded. I shook my head. She climbed on my lap, her face a half an inch away from mine. " Now." she said. I took a deep breath. " I think I'm in love with you, but you like Riku and I can't hurt Olette." I said.

Namine's perfect blue eyes widened. Then her mouth was on mine, her hands in my hair, her legs around my waist, and I was against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around her neck. Our kiss became more passionate. Namine groaned and slid away from me. I couldn't believe it! What the hell was she doing?

" I can't Kairi. Not until I break up with Riku. And if we want this, you have to hurt Olette." she said. I bit my lip. I didn't want to hurt Olette. " Why can't this just be easy? Why couldn't I have met you first? I won't hurt Olette...I can't. So I guess there's no us, Namine." I choked out.

Namine sighed and sat back on her bed. " I do wish you'd met me first. But fate doesn't like us that way, does it doll?" I shook my head and rolled into my blankets.

In the morning, I decided that I wasn't leaving Olette. Getting that close to my room-mate wouldn't be good at _all._ I'll have to be more careful to make the lines clear when I'm with Namine. Or just not spend any time with her.

I kissed Olette when I saw her. She was very careful, very cautious most of the time. But today her kiss was urgent. She wanted me to be passionate. So I did. " What brought this on, Olette?" I asked. " I just love you. And I'd be ready to do anything with you." she whispered. I picked her up and sat her on the bench, then kissed her again. " I love you too, Olette."

Somehow, the words were easy to say, but they still didn't feel _right._

Oh well though. I can only have certain things. I can only cross certain lines. I love Olette. Or at least I'll grow to.

**Namine's Point of View: **

I could tell Kairi wanted to pretend last night hadn't happened. But I remembered one thing she'd said, _" Why couldn't I have met you first?"_ That proved she wanted me.

When I saw Riku, I decided I no longer cared what lines I crossed. I wanted to go all out. Do whatever felt good and pay the consequences later.

But Riku refused. He said we had plenty of time for that.

So I dumped him. It's okay, he wasn't hurt by it. He understands how I view serious relationships: **No fucking way.** And I realized once and for all I am a full out lesbian. Not even bi.

So I made my way back to the school. I did my late homework dutifully. I waited for Kairi to come back.

And waited. And waited.

She walked in three hours later. " So, I signed up to leave for fall break." she said. I gasped. Fall break started in two days, and it lasted two weeks. _No fucking way, no, no **NO!!!!**_ I thought angrily.

Kairi began packing the next day. She threw all her stuff in the suitcase and picked up loose odds and ends. " I'm so excited, I've so missed the beach. And my mom will be ecstatic. She probably is lost without me." she said. She'd been talking for hours, but I didn't mind. I liked to hear her voice. " I'm sure you'll have fun, doll. And it must be nice to get out of here." I said motioning around. She looked at me. " Why don't you leave too?" she asked. " Because I don't have anywhere to go." I said simply.

It was true. My parents had sent me here because they didn't want a lesbian daughter at their house, in their town. " My parents live in Radiant Garden. They were ashamed of my orientation. They sent me here to get away from them and their perfect, straight town. " I said. Kairi's jaw dropped. " Wow. I don't know what I would do if my mom was like that. I mean, she was a bit shocked, but she still accepted me and loves me." I sighed. " Yeah. So I always spend breaks here, and summer at someone's house. " Kairi bit her lip. Then her face brightened.

" Come to my house with me!"

**Kairi's Point of View:**

Ok, I was supposed to not cross anymore lines, or get too close to Namine.

But I just _had_ to invite her to my house. And my mom would love having her around.

Namine's eyes were to the floor, and she asked, " Would your mom mind?" she asked. " I doubt it." I said. Then I called her.

My mom simply _loved _the idea of me bringing a friend home. " Great,hon! Are you two together?" I sighed. " Kinda, I mean, I don't really know..." My mom laughed. " Ok then, hon. See you tomorrow." " Bye."

That night, when I met Olette in the garden, she turned to me and I noticed she looked sad. " What's wrong?" I asked. " Kairi, I think we should take a break while we're both at home for these two weeks." I was shocked. " I thought you loved me, Olette! What brought this on??!" I yelled. Olette sighed. " There's this girl at home...she lives next door to me, and I kinda like her. I just want to see if we can get together over break. Maybe, I don't know...We could -" " No, Olette. I won't just be your babe when you get back. So we stay together, or you can go to your hometown girl." Olette sighed again. " Then I guess we're done." she said. " Fine. I guess we are." I snapped, heading back up to the room.

_That was a worthless three week relationship._ I thought bitterly.

I stormed into the room, and Namine was busy packing. " Hey doll." she said. I nodded in her direction. " What's up, doll?" she asked. " Olette is a bitch and that was a fucking worthless relationship." I mumbled viciously. Namine's jaw dropped while I told her the story. " Oh, doll, I'm sorry." she whispered. But I laughed. " I'm not." I said. " Why not, doll?"

I smiled and stood up, facing Namine. " Because now we can do _this._" I muttered, before grabbing her and kissing her. Namine's arms came around my neck, and we resumed our position from a few nights ago.

But unfortunately, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. Larxene stood there. " Just wanted to say bye to you guys. I'm leaving now. See you tow in two weeks." she said, leaving. I slammed the door and locked it, then joined Namine back on the bed.

**Namine's Point of View:**

I woke up before Kairi did the next morning. We were both in Kairi's bed. { **No, they didn't do anything bad...lol** }

I got up carefully, without waking her, and took my shower. Then I shook her awake. " Morning, doll. Time to take a shower." She opened her eyes groggily and nodded slightly, but then pulled me back onto the bed. " I don't want a shower." she said. I laughed. " Shower is neccessary, doll. You're hair is a fucking disaster." She touched her hair gingerly, then yanked at one of the tangles. " Yeah, shower." she muttered, getting up.

Twenty minutes later, I did her hair while she did her make-up.

We left the Academy at noon, and Kairi lead me by the hand to the airport. We got a one-thirty flight.

On the plane, we held hands and just talked. Kairi explained the beach, and the trees, and the small town. She also described some of the girls and guys, before adding, " I prefer you over all of them though." I smiled victoriously. " Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. Kairi laughed at me, before kissing me. Some of the guys on the plane said, " Whoooaaa..." and I smirked. It was all teenagers on this plane, all headed home from school for break. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at them. The guys laughed. Kairi smirked and lenaed back into the seat, holding my hand tightly.

When we got to Destiny Islands, I realized Kairi had _not_ been kidding when she described the beauty of it. The water was dazzlingly beautiful, the trees were so tall I was surprised the tops didn't disappear in the clouds, and you could see so much of the sky!

Kairi's mom was waiting for us. " You must be Namine." she said warmly, hugging me. I saw a lot of Kairi in her mom. Her mom looked just like an older version of her. " Yes, I am. Thanks for letting me come here." I said shyly. Kairi's mom laughed. " You're so pretty! I love your hair!" she said. " Mom, c'mon, let's go." Kairi said. " Of course, dear." Kairi's mom said, leading the way to a small car. She helped us load our stuff in the back, and we climbed in and drove to Kairi's house.

On the way there, Kairi filled her mom in on all the things going on in Twilight Town, very carefully leaving out our wild party. I also let her know some stuff about me. When Kairi's mom found out I basically wasn't wanted, she said, " Darling, just come home with Kairi every break, including summer. I'll always make sure that there is room for you."

Wow. I've never felt so _wanted _and _loved._ It felt really good. I sighed happily and leaned against Kairi's shoulder. She grinned at me, and laid her head on mine.

**Kairi's Point of View:**

I showed Namine my room, well, for now, _our_ room, and showed her where everything was before we unpacked.

After we unpacked, my mom made us lunch and we headed down to the docks. " See that smaller island out there?" I asked her, pointing. She nodded. " That's where we're going. Less people, and it's _my_ favorite place to go." I said. She grinned and took my hand. " Lead the way, doll." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kairi's Point of View:**

I rowed Namine to the island, watching her swat at the water with her hand. Her pale skin was faintly pink, and her blue eyes were shining as she watched the water. I smiled. Namine was so great. And she looked so excited.

We got to the island and I showed her around. She tried (_and failed) _to climb a tree. She saw the shells I liked to make necklaces out of. She swam around in the water for a bit. I followed her, just enjoying watching her play around like a child. I'd never thought I'd see Namine like this. " What's that?" she asked, pointing over to the secret cave. I grinned and took her hand. " I'll show you." I said. She smiled back and wiped her smeared eyeliner off her face and allowed me to pull her.

We ducked through the entrance and made our way in. " Doll, it's _dark._" she commented dryly. I smiled. " No worries." I assured her, pulling her deeper in. We got to the mouth of the cave, and she gasped. The walls were covered in drawings and writing. The light shining in was dim, but not _too_ dim. I grinned and let her wander around at the drawings for a minute, before I pulled her against me in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I chuckled.

**Namine's Point of View:**

After we left the cave, which was a while later, I noticed a tree I had not seen earlier. The tree's branches were weighed down by these weird looking star things. " What the hell are those?" I asked. Kairi grinned. " Paopu fruit. You share one with someone you truly care about, you are bound together through eternity." I grinned in an impish, childish way. " Will you share one with _me?_" I asked.

Kairi's jaw dropped, her full pink lips parted into an O. I waited impatiently, then snapped my fingers at her. " Kairi?" I muttered. Kairi blinked and shut her mouth. " Maybe. Let's see how this goes. C'mon, my mom probably wants to feed us." she muttered, leading me back to the docks.

Why didn't she want to talk about sharing one with me?

That night, Kairi acted kind of oddly, for her. She was quiet at dinner, although her mom bombarded me with questions and compliments. She ate little and left for bed early.

I made my way up the stairs to the room I shared with her. I walked in and closed the door, not seeing her.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my neck, squeezing me in a hug. I hugged back awkwardly, then turned to face her. She was smiling, like normal. " Kairi - I have a que-" her lips covered mine completely, her arms around my neck. I didn't give in quite so easily though. I unwound myself and pulled away. " I have a question. Why did you avoid the topic of sharing a paopu with me earlier?" She sighed. " Can you trust me to tell you when the time is right?" I bit my lip but nodded. She grinned again. " Now where were we..oh yeah!" she said, pulling me back into the kiss.

The next morning Kairi dragged me out of bed super early. " C'mon, you are going to become a Destiny Islands veteran!" I groaned. Me and Kairi had been up late last night, talking. And now she wanted me up at..I glanced at the clock. 6:45. " What the hell...no!" I moaned, and covered back up in my blanket. Kairi sighed in mock anger. I watched her through a small slit in the blanket. She suddenly grinned in a way I did _not_ trust. " Listen doll, it's too early." I mumbled. She was still grinning. " I know what'll wake you up, Nami." she said. Then the blanket was yanked off of me, and she was sitting on my stomach while I was on my back. Her face was inches from mine, and she was not moving her hands from their current position on my boobs, which were covered in a very thin material and I could completely feel the warmth of her fingers. I closed my eyes and said slowly, " Kairi, I would _like_ to sleep." I mumbled, although if she didn't move, I would lose all my self control and we wouldn't leave this bed for quite a while. And we wouldn't be sleeping either.

**Kairi's Point of View:**

I'm not sure if I really wanted Namine up to go see the whole island, or if I wanted her and me in this bed.

I didn't know. My mind screamed, **_Get the fuck off of her before you do something you might regret, you fucking retard!_**

But the rest of me said to stay there, that I wouldn't regret anything that might happen.

I leaned in closer and my lips lightly grazed hers. " Well..." she muttered, clenching her fists. " Well..." I repeated. " Kairi, if you really want me to lose control, stay exactly where you are. If not, move. Now." she mumbled. I stopped moving. Did I really want this? My mom wasn't home..no one would catch us...I loved her, she loved me...

I got off of her and sat next to her on the bed. " Still, wakey wakey." I said lightly. She smiled and kissed my cheek. " Fine doll. You win." I made a victory sign and she laughed, heading to the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Namine's Point of View:**

Things were kind of awkward between Kairi and I the rest of the day. Every time our bodies bumped against each other, we'd blush and look away.

And we didn't kiss once.

Her mom seemed to notice the tension because she awkwardly cleared her throat a few times during dinner, nearly driving me crazy.

I practically threw myself in Kairi's bed when I was done with dinner. Kairi hadn't finished yet and it was nice to be by myself for a few minutes.

I don't know how long I dozed off for, but I woke to a small nipping at my neck. Kairi was sitting on my stomach again, and she was lightly biting my neck. I grinned and pushed her away teasingly, before sitting up to where she was in my lap instead. I grabbed her and pulled her mouth to mine, kissing her deeply. She slipped her hands under my shirt, peeling it off over my head, breaking our kiss. I resumed our kiss after peeling hers over her head. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her there, breaking our kiss off again to nip at her collarbone. Kairi moaned and tried to pull my lips back to hers, but I nipped harder, making her cry out softly.

**Kairi's Point of View:**

I tried to push Namine back down on the bed, but she held her position tightly. She moved her lips back to mine, while un-wrappig my legs and leaning _me_ into the bed. I liked this. It was nice after a day of awkward-ness.

I cried out when she bit my neck again. She put her finger to my lips, looking around, like she thought someone was watching us. I watched her blue eyes dart around the room, the regular black eyeshadow surrounding them, making them glow brightly. Her blonde curls swayed with every movement, and I reached my hands up to unhook her bra.

But she stopped me. " Not tonight, doll. Maybe soon, but not now." I sighed. She smiled devilishly and kissed me again, then we laid down, our legs and arms tangled around each other tightly. " I love you Namine." I whispered. She chuckled and said, " Love you too, doll."


End file.
